


Metaphors

by jacquelee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS!Nebula learns something from Tony.





	Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superhero_land](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "It's always darkest before the dawn".

Nebula had made peace with dying a long time ago. She had hoped to take Thanos with her, but now, that did not seem to be in the cards. Dying on this ship with that annoying but also weirdly entertaining human was not the way she had ever pictured to go out, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

Stark didn't much want to talk about it apparently. It seemed his need for company had been replaced by a need to be alone the more it was apparent that nobody would come to help them and that they would run out of food, water and energy very soon. 

The last conversation they had had been very confusing for Nebula. She had informed Stark that their supplies would only last a few more hours, and he had just looked at her, not saying anything. So she turned around to leave him alone, when she heard him talk quietly, but still audibly.

"You know, it's always darkest before the dawn."

She turned around, confused.

"We are in space. It is always the same amount of dark."

He chuckled a little, though it didn't sound amused, more sad.

"No, it's a… it's a metaphor. A saying. When things are really bad, that's when they start getting better. You know?"

"No. I do not."

"It's just. It's a dumb superstition. I guess it just means not to lose hope." He shrugged, seemingly not knowing what else to say. "I guess I just always tried to look on the bright side of things."

She thought about it and tried it out. 

"Don't lose hope. It's always darkest before the dawn." 

He gave her a half smile.

"Yeah. See, not bad."

"It is not realistic. Thanos won. Half of the universe died. We are going to die in mere hours."

"Yes, well, see, you don't know that. You never know for certain."

She did know and he knew too, but arguing was a waste of precious air and energy, so she just nodded curtly and turned away. It made no sense to her but it was too late now to try and understand.

\--------------

When she had first seen Gamora again, it had been as if all the dreams and wishes she had not dared to actually give voice to in the last five years had come true. Even when this version of her sister was still hostile and trying to best her to ensure her own survival, it was her sister. 

And it turned out Gamora knew that very well. She had been far faster to believe Nebula and to fight at her side than she had ever thought possible.

Standing next to each other on the battlefield, Nebula dared to hope that they could actually beat Thanos this time, that they could actually save everyone. But then their father had unleashed his entire army and even when all those that had been reduced to ash before had come back, there did not seem to be a chance for victory against such a high number of enemies.

Nebula looked at her sister, who stared at the army in shock. With a spontaneous gesture, she took her hand, remembering a conversation from long ago, when survival had looked equally impossible as it did now. 

"Have hope, sister. It is always darkest before the dawn." 

For a moment, Gamora just looked at her confused, then she smiled tentatively, pressing Nebula's hand. 

"You truly have changed. I am glad I was able to see it."

"So am I." 

They smiled at each other for a brief moment, before they both turned serious and nodded briefly at each other, charging into battle side by side.


End file.
